


it feels good to be alone with you.

by rapunzels



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, italy sightseeing, my angels and the fun they deserved, platonic andie/pacey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzels/pseuds/rapunzels
Summary: a one shot of pacey visiting andie in italy for two days. (post the season 4 finale)
Relationships: Andie McPhee/Pacey Witter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	it feels good to be alone with you.

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i've never been to italy and don't know how europe works, if this is unrealistic i don't care <3 i'm just here to provide cuteness <3

He’s fresh off the boat, so he probably smells disgusting, but this is the happiest he’s been in months. Not to say that he hasn’t been happy all this time --- Pacey feels at ease on the boat, like he finally belongs somewhere. The pay isn’t mind blowing, but he’s still getting a free ride around the Caribbean and checking cities off his list, and that’s a lot more than his peers can say back home at Cape Side. He’s content, especially after the last few months he had before joining the crew. He knows he’s where he’s supposed to be, doing what he’s good at doing.

He surprisingly didn’t have to do much convincing to make his Captain let them take a plane from Puerto Rico to Spain so they can sail around Europe for a while, and before he knows it, another month has flown by and he’s off the coast of Italy. He called Andie up two cities before from a shitty payphone to make sure she knew he was coming, and the excitement had been building up in his chest ever since she gave him the okay (which was almost instantly).

They agree to meet just off the docks, and thankfully Pacey and his crew arrive on time. He does his work in record time, and his boss hands him an extra twenty with a smile. “Go have some fun, Witter. I better see you here in three days.” He throws Pacey a wink, to which he can’t help but chuckle to.

“No promises, sir,” he jokes back before making his way off the boat.

It doesn’t take him long to spot Andie, with her bright blonde hair wearing a lilac sundress. As soon as she sees him, she squeals with a hop, instantly running over to wrap her arms around him. The two of them laugh as he spins her around under the hot Italian sun.

“Agh, Pace, it’s so great to see you!” Andie exclaims as the two of them pull apart. He loves the big smile he brings out of her.

“Same to you, McPhee. I’m sorry that I definitely smell like fish and sea water,” Pacey apologizes half-heartedly, knowing she doesn’t really care.

Surely enough, she waves him off before hugging him tight once more. “I’m so glad that you’re here, you have no idea.”

“Me too,” he assures her. “I can’t wait to see Andie McPhee in her territory. So… Where to first, miss?”

“I have so many places I want you to see,” she tells him excitedly as she takes his arm. “But first off, we are getting you into a shower and some fresh pair of clothes.”

“You were an honor’s student for a reason, huh?”

“Yep. Big brained girl over here,” she agrees with a laugh.

* * *

They get to Andie’s aunt’s house pretty quickly --- Pacey guesses that it was still too early in the morning for any real traffic. He shakes her hand with a smile and immediately thanks her for her hospitality, to which she’s quick to assure him is her pleasure. She’s just excited to finally meet one of Andie’s friends from back home, especially one that she talks so much and so highly about.

“Well, I hope I can live up to it all.”

“I’m sure you will,” Andie’s aunt --- which he learns is called Midge --- assures him with a smile.

He hops in the shower and has to stop himself from almost tearing up at the fact that he’s taking a proper wash for the first time in months. The water is a perfect temperature, and he has actual _bottles_ of shampoo that smell like mangoes. It’s the best he’s felt in a while.

Andie had given him a fresh pair of clothes to put on, some stuff she bought just for him. “I remembered your size,” she had told him with a smile. “Hopefully you haven't bulked up too much on that boat. You can take it home after and think of me and Italy whenever you wear it.”

“Aren’t you just the kindest.” 

“I know.”

Once he’s freshened up and ready, he heads back downstairs to meet Andie waiting for him on the couch.

“Hey, hot stuff,” she teases as she gets up from her seat. She jokingly smells him, and he happily plays along by lifting an armpit. “Oh, _so_ much better.”

“Why, thank you.” Pacey throws her a smile because, damn, had he missed her.

Andie tells her aunt that they’re headed off to town and will be back for dinner. Midge tells them to have a good time, before double checking with Pacey if he’s allergic to anything.

“Even if I was, ma’am, I wouldn’t care. As long as there’s no seafood on my plate, I am more than happy to eat anything you provide me.”

“I like this boy,” Midge says, hand to his face to pat lovingly, the way older ladies love to do.

Andie scrunches her nose as she looks at him. “Eh, he’s alright,” she teases before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the house.

* * *

Outside, there’s already two bikes waiting for them. “I rented yours for a few days,” Andie says, hopping on what he assumes is her bike --- a cute light blue one with a basket. “It’s how I like to get around. You can ride one, right?”

Pacey fakes offense at her question before grabbing the handles of the free bike, which is a nice deep green color with his own basket. “Yes, Andie, despite my childish outbursts from time to time, I am indeed an eighteen year old male who knows how to ride a bike.”

“Okay, just checking.” She throws him a grin before pedaling away. “Keep up, Pace!” she screams behind her, and he follows with a shake of his head.

She takes them to a cute little gelato shop and helps him order in Italian. He doesn’t know the language at all, and probably butchers it, but Andie seems like she has it down pretty flawlessly, because of course she does. They take their cones to enjoy outside in the afternoon sun, taking a seat together on a nice little bench with a view of the ocean.

They sit in silence for a few minutes enjoying their treats and the view, until Pacey finally shakes his head in disbelief.

“What?” Andie is quick to question.

“Nothing. I just can’t believe I’m sitting on a bench in Italy with _the_ Andie McPhee right now,” he says with a smirk.

Andie instantly brightens, hand reaching for his. “I know, right? I never would’ve thought, either. We’ve come pretty far, hey?”

He laughs. “We’ve run marathons in record time at this point.”

“So, how has the sea been treating you?” she asks before taking another lick of her scoop.

“She’s been feisty, but I’ve managed to tame her here and there. It’s a small price to pay for all the incredible places I’ve been getting to visit.”

“Oh my god, you have to tell me all about it.”

So he does. He tells her about the best cup of coffee he ever drank in Cuba, or how absolutely drunk off his mind he got in Puerto Rico to the point where he threw up in a poor stranger’s hoodie. He tells her about their flight to Europe, and how there was a couple having a screaming match two rows down from him that eerily reminded him of Dawson and Joey.

Andie listens eagerly, and he never doubts that she actually cares about everything he’s saying as she leads him on a stroll around the neighborhood. “Have you been keeping in touch with them?” she asks, and he knows she’s treading carefully. “You know, with everyone back home?”

“I’ve been trying, but I haven’t had much time,” Pacey says, avoiding eye contact. He doesn't really want to talk about how Joey was so occupied with preparing herself for Boston that she felt... _off_ on the phone. He'd only called her twice in three months. “They’re all just getting ready for college, mostly.”

Andie nods again, before asking, softly, “And you? Have you figured out what you’re gonna do once you’re back?”

Pacey sighs. “Not really. I’ve just been trying to live in the moment right now, you know? I don’t really want to think about reality,” he admits.

“Yeah, I get that,” Andie assures him. “We don’t have to talk about it. I just thought I should ask.”

He throws her a genuine smile. “I know.”

“Well, are you up for some lunch? I know a place with the most amazing sandwiches.”

Pacey chuckles, grateful that she dropped a heavy subject with such ease. “You know I could never say no, McPhee. Lead the way.”

* * *

She wasn’t lying. The sandwich was the most amazing thing he had tasted in weeks. “Damn, do they have a secret Italian sauce out here that they’re keeping secret from the rest of the world?” Pacey asks, mouth full.

Andie laughs, handing him a napkin. “Now you know why I fell so in love with this place.”

“Oh, absolutely. I’ll be surprised if you ever leave. But if you do, you are bringing one of these babies back for me.”

“Deal.”

After their lunch, Andie decides they probably waited long enough to weed out all the tourists, and she takes them to the Trevi Fountain. The sun is hot on his skin, but the breeze from their bike ride helps keep him cool. And, being the brainiac that she is, Andie packed enough water bottles to last them the whole day.

“I may not say it enough, but you’re a genius,” Pacey says as he downs half his bottle once they finally arrive.

“Oh, I know, don’t worry.”

He pretty much stops in his tracks once he sees the fountain, his brain unable to take it all in.

“I know. Beautiful, right?” Andie asks beside him.

“Jesus, McPhee, this is next level,” Pacey replies, still wide-eyed. “Thanks for bringing me.”

“Thanks for being here,” she says with a smile. They tie up their bikes to a tree and walk towards the landmark, Pacey still trying to comprehend how the hell a nobody like him who barely graduated high school managed to even be here right now with one of his favorite people.

“Okay, so,” Andie says as they get closer to the water. “I don’t know how you feel about traditions, but this fountain is well known for making wishes come true.” She digs into her pockets and pulls out two coins, handing one to him. “So, just think of something you really want and then toss the coin behind you into the fountain. Don’t say it out loud or else it won’t come true,” she warns.

Pacey turns the coin over in his hand, his brain struggling to come up with something worthy enough to wish for. “Not gonna lie, Andie, I’m feeling lucky enough just being here with you.”

He can see Andie blush. “Well, if anything comes to mind, you know what to do.” He watches her as she closes her eyes and gets deep in thought, before tossing the coin behind her. She smiles brightly at him once her eyes open. “Hopefully that comes true. Fingers crossed.”

“If it does, you better let me know.”

“Of course,” she assures him. “Oh! I also brought my camera to take pictures for you. I’ll get them all developed and mail them to you.”

Pacey is touched by her thoughtfulness. “You’re the best, you know that?”

She shrugs with a grin. “I try. Okay, let me go find a good light.”

He watches her as she steps away and pulls out her camera, adjusting the settings to make them just right. His heart feels like it’s about to explode. He remembers the coin in his hand, and he tries the same technique he saw her do a few moments ago —- he closes his eyes and sees if that gives him any clarity.

It does.

(He wishes for Joey.)

He tosses the coin behind him and into the fountain and opens his eyes to Andie smiling. “Caught that,” she exclaims from behind her camera.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon goes by fast as they both pose for dumb pictures whenever they want, but soon enough they’re practically racing to a fancy building with a lot of stairs just to catch the sundown from higher up.

“You’re lucky I’ve been keeping in shape on the boat,” Pacey jokingly complains once they finally reach the top.

“It’ll be so worth it in a few moments, you’ll forget all about your lack of breath,” Andie assures him, even though he can see she’s struggling, too.

She’s right, though, of course. The sun casts a nice blend of purple, orange, and pink on the water, and it’s probably the most breathtaking thing he has ever seen (and he’s been seeing a lot of sunsets from his boat). Maybe the company is the key.

It’s almost mechanical the way his arm drapes around Andie’s shoulders, as if no time has passed between them. She looks up at him and smiles, letting her head rest on his shoulder as they experience the transition to nightfall together.

“I’ve missed you, you know,” she whispers.

Pacey uses his arm to bring her forehead to his lips. “I’ve missed you, too, McPhee.”

* * *

They ride back home in the nice freshness of the evening cool, and Pacey doesn’t notice how hungry he is until he sits down at the kitchen table. He practically devours the pasta that’s put on his plate, and he’s enjoying himself too much to even think about how disgusting he’s probably being.

Oh well. He reaches for seconds.

“Midge, I literally can’t thank you enough,” he says as he forks down another bite. “I don’t know if you could tell but this is the most delicious thing I’ve eaten in a while.”

Midge just laughs. “I’m very flattered. Andie had gotten pretty used to my cooking by now, so the excitement is very appreciated.”

He helps wash dishes afterwards despite both of them claiming he doesn’t have to. “Please,” he says. “It’s the least I can do.”

He washes while Andie dries, and they get into a rhythm of it effortlessly. Midge even puts on some jazz station on the radio, and he catches himself swaying.

“Pacey Witter, are you dancing?” Andie teases as she puts a plate away.

He feels himself blushing slightly. “What? You’ve seen me do it before.” He blows a dish bubble her way to even out the banter.

Andie exclaims in a cute high pitch before shoving him slightly, and then begins to sway with him. They stay like that, swaying together silently, until all the dishes are cleaned.

After, she leads him to his bedroom, giving him some blankets in case he needs it. “Andie, it’s like a million degrees right now.”

“Better to be safe than sorry, Pace,” she defends. He raises his brows dramatically, but still takes the blankets from her and lays them on his bed.

“Hey, thanks for today, by the way,” he says gently. “I think it was the best day I’ve had in a long time.”

Andie flashes him a sweet smile. “Of course. Thank you for coming all the way here just to see me.”

“Who else would I do it for?”

They stand there smiling at each other for a few moments before Pacey finally takes her in his arms and squeezes her tightly. She hugs him back, and the world feels right, even for a moment.

Once they pull away, she starts to walk away to her bedroom. “Goodnight, Pace.” She turns his light off for him.

“Night, Andie.”

* * *

The next morning Andie wakes him up with a knock on his door. She tells him to put on his most comfortable clothes, because she has a full itinerary planned to take him around to as many famous landmarks as she can.

“Please tell me we’re not biking around all of Italy,” he says as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

“Just some of it,” Andie teases. “I’m sure you can handle it, boat boy.”  
  
“Do you think that’d be my superhero name?” he calls out, but she’s already made her way downstairs. He somehow knows she still smiled, though.

They eat breakfast quickly, and Andie packs a bag full of snacks and water bottles for the day. Midge tells them she might be out late with some friends, but if they arrive before her to help themselves to the food on the fridge.

“You know I will,” Pace says with a wink, and he knows that he’s befriended Midge for a lifetime at this point.

Andie leads the way again, biking them to the nearest bus stop. She pays for the ride, so he promises to treat her to some more gelato when they get the chance. “I’ll give you three whole scoops, even,” he adds. “It’s the least I can do.”

She smiles. “You spoil me, Pace.”

First on their list, of course: The leaning tower of Pisa. Andie convinces him to do the cliché “I’m pushing it down!” pose and snaps some pictures of the both of them with a laugh. Then she drags him to coliseums, then the St. Peter’s Cathedral, all while talking his ear off with fun facts and the history she knows about every place they pass by. He loves every second of it.

It’s not hard to find a gelato place, and he keeps his word as they share a three scoop bowl and sit down to breathe for the first time in hours. He can hear the stereotypical Italian music coming softly from the store’s speakers, and he can’t help but chuckle.

“This right here is the most Italian I felt today,” he tells her. “I just need a handlebar moustache and a red hat now.”

Andie almost spits out her ice cream from laughing. “Sorry, I’m just picturing you dressed up as Mario.”

“What, you don’t think I can pull it off?”

“Can anyone?”

“Fair point,” he agrees, matching her smile.

“Alright, help me finish up. We still got like four things on the list.”

He obliges, scooping up the rest of their treat before following her to an art museum. They spend what seems like a lifetime there, with Andie showing him her favorite Renaissance pieces, her eyes fixated on the artwork with pure amazement. He sees it all through her eyes, and it makes the experience so much more special.

Finally, the sun starts setting, and Andie beams at him with excitement. “Just one thing left to do.”

He raises his eyebrows before taking her hand, and before he knows it they’re taking a boat through the canals and watching the sunset together. She rests her head on his shoulder, and Pacey breathes it all in, unable to wrap his mind around this reality. A few months ago he was barely passing senior year, and now he was on a little Italian boat with one of his best friends. It’s crazy how some things end up working out. He’s still holding her hand.

"So, tell me, McPhee. Is there a guy you've been enjoying all this stuff with here?" Come on, he had to ask.

Andie grins mischievously. "Try a _few_ guys."

"Oh, it's like that now, huh?" Pacey jokes. "Italy brings out the bad girl in you, I see."

"What can I say? It's just something in the air," she jokes with a dramatic shrug. "And you?"

"If you're asking me if I've made out with any of the other male crewmembers on my boat, the answer is maybe."

She slaps him lightly on the arm, but he still catches her smile. "You know that's not what I meant. How are you doing with all the Joey stuff?"

He can't escape the question, even though he thinks about deferring the subject once more. Instead, he takes a deep breath. "Well, heartbreak is never easy, Andie. You and I know that." He keeps his eyes fixated on the water, which is sparkling with the sunlight. "But I've had enough things to do to keep my mind off the pain. I can't really know how I'll feel once I'm back home, but for now, I think this was the right decision."

She nods understandingly. 

To not ruin the moment, he adds, "Being here with you definitely helps."

He feels her run her thumb across his hand. "I'm glad," she says.

They make it back home exhausted from a full day, but starving enough to stay awake in order to scarf down the lasagna Midge had left behind. She was still out with her friends, so they had the house to themselves. Andie turns on the radio to some more cliché Italian instrumentals, and they eat in happy silence, occasionally talking about their favorite parts of the day or memories from back home.

They decide they’re too tired to do the dishes, but they promise to do it first thing in the morning before he has to leave.

“Hey, Pace?” Andie asks softly, gently grabbing his arm.

“Yeah?”

“Do you wanna dance with me?” She’s tired, he can tell from her voice, but the music is slow and her eyes are pleading.

“It would be my pleasure, miss McPhee.” He offers her his hand and she takes it with a smile, and they sway together in the kitchen just like they had all those years ago after their homecoming dance, before sharing their first kiss.

Time seems to stand still, and they fit together almost way too perfectly. He can’t help but think of Joey, but he pushes those thoughts away.

“Pace?” He hears Andie ask as they slow down to a stop. “Do you wanna sleep with me tonight?”

His eyebrows raise instantly, and he’s not quite sure how to answer. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about kissing her all day, but it was more nostalgic and circumstantial than anything. His heart was still a fixed point towards a certain brunette at Cape Side.

Andie is quick to slap him on the arm. “I don’t mean sexually, you perv.”

“Oh? Oh!” He laughs to try to mask his embarrassment. “You just mean share a bed. I see.”

“Yes, you moron,” she teases with a shake of her head.  
  
“In that case, of course.”

She takes his hand and leads him upstairs, and they brush their teeth side by side in comfortable silence. She gets into bed first, and he can’t help but smile as he follows suit.

“No funny stuff,” Andie warns jokingly as she lays down. Pacey laughs, bringing her into a cuddle, the warmth of her body a welcome sensation.

He loves her. That will never change.

“You’re one of my favorite people, you know,” she says quietly, her fingers drawing patterns on his chest.

He squeezes her tightly, placing a kiss on her forehead. “I’m very lucky I met you, Andie.”

“Me too,” he hears her say.

They fall asleep easily, limbs intertwined.


End file.
